


A Sweet Ride

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel loves his family, Gen, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Cas reflects on what he likes about earth.
Series: Suptober20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 15





	A Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 10 prompt: sweet rides (ficlet) | destiel | ~ 360 words

Castiel found that one of life’s greatest earthly pleasures was contained in the back seat of Dean’s Impala.

There were many other things on earth that Cas enjoyed. Of course there was Sam and Dean, the brothers that showed him what it was to be human, why angels were made to love and take care of them, and how heaven had forgotten that obligation.

But Cas loved the “simple things,” as Dean had aptly put it, about earth the most. He liked when the breeze picked up and it rustled his clothes around him, he liked the first signs of a season changing, especially from summer to autumn. Castiel liked the tastes of food–usually. He did notice that he enjoyed the ones Dean recommended him more than any other foods, much to Sam’s dismay.

And Cas enjoyed the sweet rides in Dean’s car, from one destination to another.

Sometimes the rides weren’t sweet. Sometimes they were filled with pain, with blood, with regret. Others they were filled with stark silences and tension-filled conversations. Luckily, today was not one of those days.

Dean shuts the car door behind him, the loud crackling of plastic bags and the scent of fast food quickly filling the car.

“Food’s here!” He grins, and begins taking out different items and passing them to Sam, who sat beside him.

Sam grimaces at some of the names that are printed on the wrappers, and hands Cas one that Dean had ordered for him, along with a box of fries and some packets of ketchup.

When all the passing is done and everyone had their food, Dean wastes no time in hunkering down, half of his burger gone within a minute.

“Ridiculous,” Sam scoffs, but starts on his own anyway. 

Dean takes a moment to breathe–and swallow, for that matter–before twisting in his seat to look at Cas.

“Well? D'you like it?”

Cas knew that Dean meant the burger. But the car windows were open, and a breeze was pushing through, and outside, the leaves were all turning brown and red and orange and Cas hadn’t even taken a bite of his food yet.

Still he smiled, looked at both of them, and said, “Yes, Dean. I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
